


The Dog Joke

by lunias1



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-28 14:07:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunias1/pseuds/lunias1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles makes a dog joke. Peters tries a different way to show him his error at making such jokes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dog Joke

[](http://s204.beta.photobucket.com/user/lunias1/media/b895f095-2bb3-4deb-b545-c3383c2cc0a3.jpg.html)

 

 

"Shut up Stiles." Peter growled as he pushed him up against the door, his eyes flashing red. 

"Umm, well you see, um" Stiles stuttered. "It was just..."

"I know what it was Stiles, and you've been told before you know." 

Peter moved in closer, his knee sliding in between Stiles thighs, his hand unclenching from Stiles shirt sliding up to his neck pulling him into a rough kiss. 

Stiles moans, leaning into Peters touch, hips hips moving back and forth along Peters thigh creating a rough friction. A perfect friction. Within seconds Stiles is on the edge, "I'm..gonna.." Stiles stutters. 

Peter moves in closer, his hand now moving going down to cover Stiles dick through his jeans giving a slight squeeze and a whispered word. "Come." 

With a loud groan Stiles does just that. 

\---

Later, laying in his bed with Peter, with a grin on his face he says happily "Maybe I should make dog jokes more often."

Peters only reply is a groan as he buries his face in Stiles pillow.


End file.
